The True One
by Nireena26
Summary: A princess of the GZ and a human boy find that they have more in common, a destiny per say, and find that they must save both their homes from ultimate peril.
1. The Meeting of Friendship

Been working on this one for a while, and well sooner or later, it was going to be up here sooner or later. So here it is, and I hope you all like it!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Danny Phantom, it belongs to Butch Hartman. Nyreena's is my own, so don't me catch you using her without my permis.

* * *

><p>Danny Phantom<p>

The True One

Summary/Ch. 1-The Meeting of Friendship

_A princess who meets a boy who accidently crossed dimensions from the human world to the the ghostly realm instantly become friends and helps him return home. Three years later, in order to save the heir from an unknown invasion, she is sent to the human realm, Earth, until her home is safe, and incedently, meets up with her long-ago friend and somehow falls in love with him. And he the same. But, somehow being discovered by her family's enemy, is taken away to be married against her will. Now, he must do everything hey can to save her, the kingdom he lives in, and the one she is to inheirit before doom and destruction fall upon the universe._

* * *

><p>One day in the ghostly realm known as the GZ, a young princess was exploring on an island of land near the castle of the reigning family whe she heard someone calling for help in the nearby distance. Quickly climbing through the underbrush, she stumbled upon a young boy facing almost away from her that looked at least a year younger than her with messy black hair and had the most beautiful sapphire eyes. She could tell that he wasn't from around the GZ due to his skin wasn't a gray hue but a pale cream color. But he had to be from somewhere, and she had to find out. First things first, try to find out how he got here.<p>

"Um, hello?," she called out, hoping to catch his attention.

"Who's there?," the human replied, his eyes darting around until his vision finally found her. "Who are you? What do you want?" 

"I am the princess of this realm and what I want is to know how and why you are here," she answered in the way her father addressed people whenever she was in the room.

"I don't why I'm here. All I know is that this portal-like thing appeared, sucked me in, and I've been on this island ever since," he replied, his voice shaking a little in fear.

She stared at him for a moment, piecing together what he just told her. After letting it click, she told him, "Wait here."

Turing back around and going back the way she came, she found one of the guards that were there protecting her and said to him, "Come with me. There's a young boy from another world that needs our help."

Disregarding the unusual nature of the situation, he quickly nodded in reply and followed obediently behind back to where the young man was. Quickly picking him up, he flew up, with the princess and the other guards alongside, right straight back to the castle. Soon arriving, the soldier set the boy down by the young ghost, who led him to the throne room, where the king was busy routinely looking over a large pile of scrolls. Hearing movement coming toward him, he looked up and said, "Well, this is a most deserved break. How are you, my daughter?"

"I'm fine, father. But he, however, is not," the heiress replied, gesturing to the boy. "He's far from his home and needs to get back."

The elder ghost looked from his child to the human and thought for a few moments. Quickly coming up with a plan, he summoned a servant and ordered, "Bring me the map of portals."

The servant bowed curtly and hastily exited the room. A while later, he finally returned with two guards following behind carrying a small-sized chest between them. They lugged it over to a table on the side of a wall, bowed respectfully at their liege, then left. The king then walked over to it, placed his hand on the lock, feeling it click, and watched the lid swing open, and out floated a scroll that glowed with power. Taking a hold of it, he unrolled it, and scanned it for a few seconds. After finding what he needed, he returned to the two children, saying, "This is a very old artifact that holds an immense amount of power. It allows you to go anywhere out of a portal that holds either a pathway between this world and the human realm for to a certain point in time. All you have to do is simply say where you wish to go and it will open a gateway that will take you there."

He then gave it to the boy, who took it and looked it over for a bit, then asked, "So, it will be able to get me back home?"

The ruler nodded in reply, but added, "But it will be a while yet. A portal that will be able to send you back to Earth won't appear until later on this evening. I hope you don't mind waiting here for a while."

"No, I don't," the young man replied.

"Very well, then," the monarch concluded. "Until it is time, you can stay alongside my daughter. She will help you with anything you might need."

The little human nodded in reply, then handed the scroll back to the king, then walked with the princess out of the room and out to the castle's largest garden, where they explored it and along the way got to know each other a bit more. After what seemed to them like only a short amount of time had passed, a servant had come to fetch back to the throne room as the portal that he would be able to summon was about to become active. As they walked in, the king held the map back out to the boy and asked, "Are you ready to leave?"

The boy nodded, took the map, unrolled it, took a breath, and said, "I wish to go home."

The map started to glow, its power summoning the portal in front of him, first swirling in mid-air, then opening fully before the giant oak throne. Handing the scroll to his new friend, she asked, "Do you think that we might see each other again?"

"Maybe, maybe not," he replied. "It's whether or not time will let us."

They stared at each other for just a few seconds, then for no reason at all, he leaned and kissed her on the cheek good-bye, then walked right up to the portal. He looked back at her one last time, then walked through it back into the human realm a few miles from where he first fell through into the GZ. After quite a few minutes had passed, the king walked up to his daughter and asked, "Will you be okay?"

"Yes, I'll will," she replied, knowing that when he left, he took her heart with him forever.

* * *

><p>Now, if this chapter doesn't jerk a tear from you, the next one had better will. If not, it's still okay, though. And believe me, they will meet each other soon enough, if not for what's going to happen in the next chapter. See you then!<p> 


	2. Rekindlence

So, you've decided to continue this journey of love, evil, courage, and trial, so let's push on into this adventure and see what happens next!

DISCLAIMER: Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman. I own Nyreena, so don't let me catch you using her without my permission.

* * *

><p>Danny Phantom<p>

The True One

Chapter 2-Rekindlence

Three years later...

Princess Nyreena Dark, the perfect of beauty and the best fighter in all of the GZ, was out once again, searching her home like she always did when all of a sudden out of the blue several large explosions broke out behind her. She quickly whipped her around, and saw to her calculation at least three large enemy troops that were coming her way. Needing to act quickly, she flipped back around and flew straight back home to the castle of Pariah Dark, the king of the GZ. She arrived just in time as the huge gate was closing up, and made it through just in time as it closed. Taking a few minutes to calm herself down, she headed right into the throne room to report to her father of what she saw. Entering, the king was already heading toward the door when she came in, saying, "My daughter, thank goodness you're alright. Did you see anything?"

"I saw at least to my perspective three large troops were coming in my direction. They were attacking and blowing everything up as we speak," she replied, her voice breaking a bit.

An agonizing short amount of time passed in silence when a guard finally entered, bowed, and reported, "Sire, the leader of the opposing army has arrived to speak with you. He is demanding an immediate surrender of the kingdom."

Sensing that he was holding something back, Pariah gave the soldier a stern look and asked, "Anything else that needs to be known?"

Knowing that he had been caught, the guard put on a brave face and answered solemly, "The turnover of the princess, your Majesty."

A bit of silence passed between the three, then the king said, "Tell him that I shall be there in a minute."

The knight quickly bowed and left. The ruler then turned to Nyreena and told her, "My dear, there isn't much time. You will have to escape to Earth and stay there until it's safe for you to come back home. I have a dark fear that whoever is out there wants to take this kingdom and you for his own. This way is the only way that you can stay safe and out of harm's way. Understand?"

"I understand, father," she replied. "But how exactly am I going to get to Earth with the army out there? And when I do get there, I'll probably stick out from everyone there. What am I supposed to do, then?"

"You have a special ability that few ghosts that have," her father revealed. "It's the power of shapeshifting, or changing the way you look in order to blend in like everyone else. Use it to look human and not be discovered. And take the InfiniMap in order to get there. Now go, pack and prepare to leave. The Fright Knight will meet with you to take you to the stables and give you the Map there. Ride Nightmare, create a portal to Earth, and wait for me to open a portal back here as a sign that it's alright for you to come home. Alright?"

"Yes, father," she agreed. "Please be careful."

"You do the same," he told her, pulling her into a hug; their last hug for a long while.

After a minute of good-bye had passed, they pulled away then she rushed out of the room and to her chambers, where she quick grabbed a knapsack and filled it with what she might have needed, then waited for the Fright Knight to show. A few minutes later, he was knocking at the door, telling her it was time to go. Opening it, she quickly stepped out and followed him out to the back of the castle where the stables were at. When they arrived, Nightmare, Nyreena's horse, was already saddled and waiting to go. Handing her the ancient scroll of portals, the Knight bowed and left to aid the king. Watching him go, she quickly unrolled the Map and commanded, "I wish to go to Earth."

Instantly, the map glowed with power and summoned a portal big enough for both ghost and horse to fit through. Getting on the equestrian, took a deep breath, then urged the animal on through. A few seconds later, she appeared on a dirt road, riding to a large walled kingdom on Earth. Stopping the horse, she slid off, then turned around and watched as the portal shrunk and closed, cutting her off from her only home and life. After looking around for a few seconds, she decided that heading that heading into the town in the distance would be the best course for her to learn where exactly where she was. But she also remembered that she was sticking out like a sore thumb, and needed to use her shapeshifting power to help her blend in. Taking another deep breath, she focused her mind and concentrated on shifting her form. The next thing she knew, a large band of bright white light expanded around her then split into two, each traveling up and down her body, transforming her into what looked like a regular human being. Instead of her normal royal blue mane-like hair, long midnight black locks fell down her back. Her eyes changed from glowing ice blue to a beautiful shade of turquoise green. Her gray skin had lightened to the lighest shade of pink possible. Only her clothes that she was wearing remained the same. After the rings had dispersed, she looked herself over, liked what she saw, then grabbed her knapsack and pulled out a hooded cloak that used to be her mother's favorite. Fastening the clasp around her neck, she pulled the hood up over her head, got back on Nightmare, and rode straight to the kingdom nearby.

As she neared it more and more, the sun was just starting to rise and she could see as she came closer a sign that said, "Amity Falls: Capital City of Ameriscania."

After passing the sign, she quickly passed through the large gates and through the streets of the city as it began to wake up, watching people come out of their homes and start their lives like they did every day. Making it through towards the middle of town and where more of the residents lived, she was about to cross though one intersection when out of the blue to her left someone, apparently a robber, was making a break from a house he was pilfering and wasn't watching where he was going and ran right into Nightmare, scaring the horse and falling backwards into the street. The animal started rearing up and almost made Nyreena fall off. The commotion that was being made brought people out of their house to see what was going on. Just as her grip was about to fail, she heard someone coming towards her, grabbing the horse's reigns and calmed him down long enough for the young woman to slide off the right side of the horse safely. Quickly walking around to see who it was that saved her, she nearly fell to the ground right then and there, for she recognized the person as the young boy that she helped get back home nearly three years ago, but now he was taller, with visible muscle here and there, and the most hansome features she had ever seen. Noticing her standing there out of the corner of his eye, he turned his head and asked, "Are you okay? It looked like you were going to have a nasty fall there."

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. Lucky you came just in time and stopped my horse before it was too late," Nyreena replied. "That man certainly had a lot of nerve running into my horse like that."

"That guy is nothing but a thief trying to make something of himself by stealing other people's stuff and making money off of it that might actually be worth something. He just didn't get lucky this time," he told her.

By then, a couple of guards showed up, having heard of what was going on. The higher in command stepped up to them and asked, "Alright, what seems to be going on here?"

"A thief was trying to make a break from robbing a house and ran right into this woman's horse sir," the young man replied.

"Is that so?," the soldier replied. "Can she verify this?"

"Yes, sir," she answered. "When he ran into him, the horse got startled and started rearing up and almost threw me off until this young man came out and helped calmed him down."

The aged knight thought for a few minutes, decided what needed to be done, and said, "Alright, then. That's good enough for me to believe. We'll take the troublemaker in and return what all he stole. Sorry for the that he caused you, ma'am."

With that, the other two guards hoisted the dazed robber who was still on the ground, shackled him, and led him away to the dungeons. As they left, the crowd began to disperse and thin as they left to continue their daily routines. Watching them leave, she thought aloud, "I wonder what's going to happen to that guy."

"Probably will be thrown in a cell for a couple of days," he suggested, not realizing he was thinking aloud.

"Probably," she agreed in the same thinking voice.

Feeling that there was a weird tension creeping into place, he decided to break it by changing the subject by asking, "So, are you new around here?"

"Oh, yeah," she replied, snapping out of it. "I rode into town earlier this morning."

"Alright, then," the young man replied. "Well, if you're needing a place to stay, you're welcome at my house. My parents are always taking people in who need a home for a few days."

"Oh, I would really appreciate it, thank you," she agreed, relieved to know she didn't have to worry about finding a place to stay during her time here.

"You're welcome, then," he confirmed, smiling, reigns still in hand, leading the way around the street corner to the side of the house on the end of the street where a stable was located. On the way he asked, "What's you're name by the way?"

"Nyreena," she replied. "Nyreena Dark."

"Sounds quite original," he commented. "Name's Danny. Danny Fenton."

After walking in and setting up Nightmare in a stable and unsaddling him, he led the way into the house by the kitchen door that led in to the kitchen from the stables, where his mother, Maddie Fenton, was busy making breakfast.

"Morning, Danny," she said, setting the table. "Breakfast is almost ready.

Noticing Nyreena, she asked, "Who's your friend?"

"Nyreena Dark, ma'am," the young ghost in disguise replied politely.

"Well, hello then, Nyreena. Are you new around town?," the older woman asked.

The girl nodded and answered, "Uh-huh."

"I guess that Danny's already invited you, but if you're looking for a place to stay, you're always welcome here," Maddie reminded, setting out an extra place for the new guest.

"Yes, he has," Nyreena agreed. "And thank you, again. It would be a great help to me."

"Very well, then. After breakfast, I'll go set up the guest room for you," Danny's mother told her, finishing setting out the food made for everyone to eat.

She then walked out of the room and called out, "Jack, Jazz, time for breakfast!"

Not even five seconds later, a thundering sound was heard coming down a flight of stairs. Just as it got closer, Danny pulled Nyreena out of the way when Jack Fenton, Danny's father, one of the city's local blacksmiths and newsmen burst in and quickly sat down at his usual spot at the table. A minute later, Maddie walked in along with Jazz Fenton, Danny's sister, also walked in and took their places. Then both walking over, they young man pulled out the young woman's chair, as she sat down, pushed it in for her, then took his place last. While passing around platters and digging in, Jack asked Nyreena,

"So, Maddie told me on the way in here that you're going to be staying with us for a while."

"Yes, sir," she replied, taking a plate from Jazz and setting it down beside her.

"Well, if you want to, you can help us out in the shop or in town on market days. We're always looking for extra hands to help out with the metalwork or getting news throughout town, especially with the war going on, people will be wanting to be informed on what's happing at all times," the older man offered.

"Oh, sure," the young ghost agreed. "I would be very glad to help in any way I can."

"Perfect!," the blacksmith/newsman exclaimed happily. "We'll get started right away in the shop after breakfast."

Nodding in reply, she noticed Danny smiling at her from aross the table. She smiled back, then ate another fork-fulled bite of food.

* * *

><p>So, I get it, looooonnnnng chapter. But it was so worth it. Next chapter, we'll actually find out why the GZ was attacked in the first place. See you there!<p> 


	3. The Clarity Behind The Mystery

So many projects...sometimes it gets so overwhelming. But this is one that I plan to see to the end. So here we go!

DISCLAIMER: Do not own Danny Phantom, only the character(s) you don't recognize.

* * *

><p>Danny Phantom<p>

The True One

Ch. 3-The Clarity Behind The Mystery

When the morning meal was finished Maddie and Jazz began the clean-up while Jack led Danny and Nyreena back out into the stables and to an open area where the older gentleman ran his blacksmith business. After explaining what he did and how market days worked the three headed upstairs to a large room over the barn where the news of the city was collected then dispersed to the citizens for them to know what was going on at the current time. Once the tour was complete the trio headed back down the business owner began his work, pulling out his materials start making swords, shields, and other means of weaponery and protection. At certain times he would ask his son or his guest for a bit of assistance. Other than that the two younger people sat around and had light conversations. During a long period of wait the two were sitting on bales of hays stacked up in a medium tower, the undercover princess had asked the young man, "So, why is he making all of this? I thought a blacksmith made horseshoes and other things not materials of war."

"Well, about a week ago a decree came from the castle, ordering all the blacksmiths in the kingdom to create tons of armor and weapons for an attack on a realm known as the GZ with hopes to claim it under the name of the king. But what we didn't know was that it was already being ruled by a king and his daughter. When our army went in, they were quickly met with the opposing army and went into war. Since then, we've been working to supply the soldiers while they're fighting," Danny explained. "However, in my opinion, all of this is absolutely stupid anyhow."

"Why do you think that?," the refugee inquired, wondering what his next answer might be.

Sighing a bit, the blue-eyed boy looked at his father to see if he was listening in then looked at the disguised ghost and asked, "Do you promise not to breathe a word of what I'm going to say next to anyone? I don't want this getting out, especially to my family. I have no idea what they would do if they found out what I really knew."

Starting to get a bit worried Nyreena nodded in reply, hoping that she just didn't get into something that was going endanger her secret or worse her world and her father. Seeing that she could be trusted the black-haired teenager leaned in close and confessed in a low voice, "I think it's stupid because we have absolutely no reason to fight the ghost king. I know for a fact he didn't do a single thing to us, so it was pointless to start anything with him. Three years ago, I met him and his daughter and they shared a love like no other. I could pratically feel it radiating off of them and I knew that he would never start any trouble on the behalf and safety of her. When I had accidently crossed dimensions, I could tell when I met him that he cared about her like no other. Like he wanted to make sure that she didn't get hurt at any cost. And just the reverse. She had that vibrance that she would do anything to protect her father, even if she had to sacrifice her eternity to see him safe."

When he was done the young woman was crying, for everything he said was completely true and down to the letter. The way he had described her relationship with her only parent had touched her heart to an infinite core. Explaining why Jack was making all of the equipment now made the mystery of why the unknown army attacked her home clear. But there was still the enigma of why the enemy leader wanted her along with her father's surrender. Maybe, just maybe, the young man she helped long ago knew the answer to the puzzle. Clearing her throat a bit she asked, "Has there been anything else that would explain why the king would want to start this war in the first place?"

"According to what Dad has been getting from his sources there have been several rumors floating around that the king's royal adviser and right hand man has been secretly planning to usurp the throne by taking the GZ's heir as his wife, therefore overthrowing her father and using his army and our army to take over both kingdoms and rule it all with an iron fist," Danny answered, his face scrunched up in a conentrated thought. 

"So why hasn't it happened yet?," the cloaked spirit inquired, knowing that there was something more to this than just the rumors that were circulating around the city.

"Simple," the young man replied, cracking a bit of a grin. "The princess went incognito the the invasion occurred. When our head general demanded the king's surrender plus her, the ruler said no matter how hard they may try he would never give up his realm or his daughter and began the first battle. There are several of our soldiers that are looking through every inch of that place but so far that has been no trace of her seen since the beginning of everything. I think they figured what was really going on and she's on the run at the moment. But for how long is going to be how long this idiocy is going to last."

Watching him grin and talk about how she had disappeared Nyreena was now starting to feel a bit guilty about running away for her afterlife. She and her papa didn't even stop to think that if she ran for her afterlife the war may never end. The longer she stayed in hiding the longer both sides had to keep fighting and fighting until one had either decided to give up or was destroyed. The mere thought of it almost made her lose her concentration and reveal who she was. But with a few deep breaths she managed to calm down, hoping that her host didn't notice her almost freak-out. However it didn't look like he had seen her do anything due to his attention being drawn away by his dad who had asked for his son's help again. Thankful that Jack intervened just at the right time she then secretly hoped that she didn't have to keep up her charade for long so that she could return home safe and sound once the war was done and over with. To the side the undercover princess heard her name being called, Maddie's head poking out of the entrance to the house. Getting off of the straw feed she walked over and asked, "What is it, Maddie?"

"Could you be a dear and help Jazz and I with getting some groceries at the market?," the elder Fenton requested.

"Oh sure, not a problem," the guest agreed, stepping in, grabbing her cloak, and putting it on. "I'm willing to do anything to earn my keep while I'm staying here."

"Sweetie, that I will definitely appreciate," the brunette commented, grinning from ear to ear.

When the three women were ready they walked out to the street and made their way to the large shopping square where the citizens went to buy and barter for goods and things alike. The trio arriving they began to gather what they came for: restock on the groceries since now the family had one more mouth to feed, some sewing supplies, and more paper and ink for Jack's news service. While picking up some assorted fruits Nyreena couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes trailing her everywhere she went, following her every movement. Every few minutes or so she had to look behind her to find who was staring at her but there was no one that was even paying attention to her. Feeling her nerves starting to get a bit unhinged she almost crashed into a pottery stand when Jazz came up and helped balance her out, saying, "Hey, there you are. We're ready to go if you are."

Noticing the way that her guest was tensing up she wondered, "Are you alright? You look like you're going to get jumped by a pickpocket at any second."

"Huh? Oh, uh, I'm just a little nervous, that's all," the transfigured ghoul answered snapping back to reality. "I don't know whether or not someone is watching me or if it's just my imagination playing tricks on me."

"Well, it's just some people that probably don't recognize you, that's all," the red head assured leading the younger-looking girl to where her mother was standing. "Mostly everybody in the city knows each other to some extent so seeing someone new tends to make them stare a little too much."

"That does make sense," the visitor agreed. "I'm just getting a little too jumpy without a reason."

The two giggling at the silly thought the trio was reformed and walked back home, never knowing that someone was watching every move the princess was making. Observing from the dark reaches of the alleys the mysterious figure had grown suspicious of the new arrival ever since his spies had alerted him to her prescense as soon as she entered the metropolis earlier that morning. Since then he or his minions have kept a watchful eye to see why she was here and what her purpose was for being here. All the while he kept a small hope up it was the person he was determined to find as the key for his evil master scheme to work to perfection.

* * *

><p>Uhh, boy. Looks like our main bad guy has finally shown up. For the moment. We probably won't know who it is until a future chapter. Until next time, keep reading and keep being inspired! Bye!<p> 


End file.
